Compression garments including clothing articles (e.g., socks, arm sleeves, leg sleeves, joint sleeves, etc.) can conform to and provide support to muscles of a body part on which the compression garments are worn. This support can be useful for people who have to stand for long periods, or people with circulation problems.
Compression sportswear, which is a specific type of compression garment, can also be worn during exercise. For example, bicycling shorts are a common type of compression sportswear. Compression sportswear can improve muscle functioning, and prevent chafing and rashes during and after exercise.
Compression garments can have a number of positive effects on a user. For example, compression garments can help relieve pain from muscle stiffness and soreness, and reduce time taken for muscles to repair themselves. Also, when an appropriate amount of compression is used, compression garments can improve venous return and oxygenation to working muscles.
Despite the availability of a number of different compression garments, manufacturers and users of compression garments continue to seek improvements thereto.